Harry Potter y Animales Fantásticos Drabbles
by Aye436
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué pasó después de la Batalla de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo continuó la vida de los que no eran el Tío Dorado? Seguramente tienes tus conjeturas sobre cómo Dumbledore duela a Grindelwald al final de Animales Fantásticos. Acompáñame leyendo mi versión de eso y mucho más en estos pequeños drabbles.
1. Entre Lunáticos se entienden

**ENTRE LUNÁTICOS SE ENTIENDEN**

**Historia ganadora del segundo lugar del concurso de Fics de la FantastiCon 2019.**

* * *

¿_Qué quieres ser de grande_? Luna Lovegood podía creer en diez cosas distintas antes de desayunar, pero ninguna había parecido darle la respuesta hasta el día de sus _ÉXTASIS_. ¿Habría imaginado alguien que no seguiría los pasos de su padre siendo editora del _Quibbler_? Luna aún no podía creer lo que había logrado ni cómo, pero ahí estaba ella, a sus dieciocho años teniendo una pasantía con nada más y nada menos que Newt Scamander, el mejor magizoologista de todos los tiempos. Su madre le había hablado mucho sobre el mago cuando era pequeña, por no mencionar que eran los libros de él los que utilizaban en Hogwarts para la materia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (obviamente en complementación con el Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos, pero eso Hagrid no debía de saberlo).

Sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, Luna avanzó con cautela hacia la entrada de la casa de los Scamander. A pesar de que en el exterior parecía calma, se sentía como tuviera un nido de _Billywigs _en el estómago, sólo faltaba que se pusiera a levitar.

—Todo va a salir bien— se recordó mentalmente, el mismo Harry se lo había dicho aquella mañana, tenía que tener confianza en sí misma.

Sonrió al recordar a sus amigos, no había sido un camino fácil para ninguno de ellos, habían sido años muy difíciles, pero eso los había unido. Daba gracias a Merlín por haberlos conocido, amaba a cada uno de ellos con todo y sus locuras.

—¿Se te perdió algo?— una voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos, no había notado que la puerta se había abierto y ante ella se encontraba un chico de unos 20 años, de cabello castaño, algo alborotado, sus ojos oscuros la miraron con gracia, aunque su rostro se mantenía serio. El chico tenía la nariz algo alargada y sus facciones eran algo marcadas, Luna pudo distinguir un camino de pecas que se abría extendiéndose suavemente desde sus mejillas hasta el puente de su nariz.

—No lo creo— le respondió con seguridad—. ¿Está el señor Scamander?

El chico entrecerró los ojos, parecía como si le tuviera algo de desconfianza y Luna lo entendía, hacía cosa de un año el Mundo Mágico había estado viviendo en medio del caos de la Guerra.

—Eso depende de quién lo busca.

—Lovegood, Luna Lovegood— se presentó.

Una sonrisa de entendimiento dibujó el rostro del chico.

—Con que eres la nueva.

Luna frunció el ceño, ¿a qué se refería?

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió un poco más y detrás del chico se asomó un mago con aspecto mayor pero jovial.

—¡Señor Scamader!— le saludó Luna al reconocerlo. Él mismo había estado como examinador en los ÉXTASIS y luego de que Luna demostrase gran conocimiento sobre los _Demiguise_ se había acercado a ofrecerle el trabajo como su asistente temporal.

—Señorita Lovegood, un placer verla de nuevo— le respondió Newt Scamander con alegría—. Rolf, ¿podrías avisarle a tu abuela que estaré un rato en el sótano?— el aludido pareció visiblemente abatido.

Luna entendió entonces que aquél chico debía de ser Rolf Scamander, el nieto del magizoologista. Ella había oído hablar de él, ya que no habían compartido generación y Rolf no había sido parte de ningún grupo en Hogwarts, solían decir que el chico era un completo ermitaño que sólo se la pasaba en la Biblioteca o en algún lugar cercano al Bosque Prohibido, había pertenecido a la casa de Hufflepuff como su abuelo, pero muchos pensaban que debía haber quedado en Ravenclaw por la inteligencia que demostraba.

—Ven a buscarnos en una hora, ¿si?— le pidió Newt a su nieto, que sólo se limitó a asentir mientras veía como su abuelo llevaba a Luna Lovegood hasta el sótano mágico donde guardaban los Animales Fantásticos que su abuelo había ido adoptando con el paso de los años.

Sólo esperaba que esta chica durase un poco más que el chico anterior, su abuelo tenía una tendencia a hacer que sus asistentes renunciaran a las horas de haberles contratado, según su abuela la única que había podido llevarle el ritmo había sido una tal Bunty, legendaria por siempre llevarse mal con el _kelpie _de su abuelo.

—¿Y?— preguntó con algo de ansiedad en la voz su abuela cuando Rolf se le unió en la biblioteca donde se encontraba leyendo una de las ediciones del Diario Mágico Americano que siempre le traían desde el otro lado del charco. Rolf siempre había considerado aquello como una pequeña excentricidad.

—No lo sé, me aterra que el abuelo esté tan emocionado, la chica parece frágil.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando Rolf se atrevió a bajar al sótano. Dínamo, uno de los _Kneazels _de su abuelo le siguió pisándole los talones. Al entrar en el lugar lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un par de zapatillas tiradas en el suelo, las reconoció como las mismas que llevaba puestas la chica Lovegood. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Abuelo?

Silencio.

Un chillido lo puso en alerta. Con velocidad se dirigió a donde procedía el ruido. Para su asombro, su abuelo se encontraba aplaudiendo a algo arriba de su cabeza. Rolf dirigió su mirada al techo encantado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La chica rubia estaba montada en el _Granian _como si fuera un pony, volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Es fantástica, ¿no es cierto?— le preguntó emocionado su abuelo—. Jamás vi a alguien que pudiera controlar tan fácil a Rohesia.

—Pero…

—Lo sé.

Luna Lovegood y el Granian aterrizaron con suavidad en la hierba encantada del claro que su abuelo había ideado para la criatura.

—¡Maravilloso!— exclamó entusiasmado Newt—. No veía a alguien natural desde mi madre, ella adoraba todo tipo de criaturas aladas. ¿Sabías que criaba _Hipogrifos_?— esto último lo añadió dirigiéndose a su nieto, que aún miraba la escena estupefacto.

—Algo me contaste, sí.

Luna se acercó sonriente, su cabello rubio se encontraba más alborotado que antes y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas, pero fueron sus ojos azules saltones lo que más le llamó la atención a Rolf, brillaban como los huevos de un _Occamy_.

—¡Excelente, maravilloso!— exclamó con felicidad su abuelo mientras tomaba a Luna por los hombros para dirigirla a lo que Rolf reconoció como el lago donde descansaba uno de los kelpies que su abuelo cuidaba.

Sintió que algo le caía en el pie, se trataba de un _Niffler_ bebé que intentaba escapar de su alcance llevándose algo brillante.

—Maureen, ¿qué tienes ahí?— Rolf tomó al pequeño _Niffler _entre sus manos y con cuidado le hizo cosquillas para que soltara su tesoro, se trataba de un pendiente con forma de remolacha, uno muy similar al que Luna Lovegood había estado utilizando hasta ese momento. Sin saber por qué, se apresuró a guardárselo en el bolsillo, sintió sus mejillas arder ante lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que debía de devolver aquello, pero algo le impulsaba a no hacerlo. Sentía mucha curiosidad por esa extraña chica, que parecía ser tan lunática con los animales como lo era su abuelo.

Sonrió al ver cómo Newt animado le contaba acerca de cómo una vez un _Erumpet _se le había escapado en medio de Nueva York y cómo había tenido que hacer para regresarlo a su maleta.

—¿Maleta?— le escuchó preguntar a Luna con intriga y emoción.

Sí, aquella muchacha no se iría como el resto y no cabía duda que entre lunáticos se entendían.


	2. La Batalla de 1945

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos que durante años le habían atormentado. Aquellos ojos que en algún momento amó con locura, pero que ahora al verlos sólo sentía desolación. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"De joven él también había jugado con fuego y había perdido mucho, todo por el bien mayor, por el poder que podía sentir que desprendía la magia que lo hacía distinto del resto de los seres humanos. Sí, los magos podían ser una rama de los humanos un tanto avanzada en evolución, pero ¿no estarían haciendo con los muggles lo mismo que ellos hicieron con los magos en los tiempos oscuros? La magia es algo tan hermoso como peligroso, hacía perder la cabeza hasta a las mentes más brillantes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—¿A qué estás esperando, Albus?— se mofó Grindelwald sonriéndole de aquella forma en la que años antes tanto le había vuelto loco—. El idiota del obscurus ha destruido medio camino. Somos sólo tú y yo, ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿No fue por eso que encontraste cómo destruir el pacto?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Apretó los dientes, no caería de nuevo en esos juegos. Gellert Grindelwald era conocido por su don del habla, después de todo había logrado movilizar a muchos magos en su causa./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Somos sólo tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Te equivocas— respondió por fin, provocando que en Gellert se dibujara una sonrisa de triunfo. Albus apretó un poco más su varita, aún consciente que eso no le serviría de mucho, Gellert tenía la varita del sauco en su poder y sólo a menos de que su plan hubiera funcionado, algo que aún no tenía certeza de saberlo. Confiaba en que Newt y Tina tuvieran bajo control lo que él llamaba la fase dos, cuando se trataba de Grindelwald siempre debía preparar un paso más, todo era como un juego de ajedrez donde las piezas se iban moviendo de manera estratégica y un paso en falso podía garantizar la derrota del juego entero—. Ya nada es como antes, hemos cambiado./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grindelwald empezó a rodearlo con paso seguro, observándole de arriba abajo, su mirada nunca se despegó de la suya. Albus intentó no mostrar lo mucho que aquello le estaba afectando./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Para mí— dijo Grindelwald acercándose un poco más, tanto que Albus podía sentir el indistinguible aroma de su perfume y que tanto le atormentaba en sueños—. Para mí nada ha cambiado./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sus dos ojos, de color distinto cada uno, brillaron con intensidad. Albus recordó con dolor los momentos de su juventud, cuando esos ojos le intrigaban y le hacían sentir como alguien que podía tener el mundo a sus pies. Esos mismos ojos que con frialdad le habían quitado la vida a su pequeña hermana. Ariana. Si había llegado hasta aquí era por ella. Grindelwald había jugado demasiado con la familia Dumbledore y eso sólo era culpa suya, él había sido quien le había abierto la puerta, quien había permitido que sus palabras le robaran el aliento. El amor era la magia más poderosa y la más peligrosa de todas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Todo cambió desde que decidiste convertirte en lo que eres./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Es lo que soñábamos ser, ¿lo olvidas?— le respondió serio—. Tantas horas de investigación, de descubrimientos… Albus, ¡tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies! Los muggles están destruyendo todo a su paso. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nos/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" están destruyendo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—¿Y por eso debemos destruirlos? ¿Qué tan distinto lo que ellos hacen es de lo que tú y tu gente hace?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—¡Es por el bien mayor!— exclamó enfadado Grindelwald—. El mundo necesita un nuevo orden, si no somos nosotros alguien más vendrá y será mil veces peor— de pronto sus ojos tuvieron un brillo de temor—. Y será su mano la que me entregue a la muerte./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Eso no puedes saberlo. Las profecías son sólo eso, profecías, el destino no está escrito./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—¿Cómo explicas esto entonces, Al?— Grindelwald levantó la varita de saúco como si se tratara de un palito y no un arma letal—. Quien obtenga las tres reliquias será el Amo de la Muerte. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era consciente de lo que aquello significaba, pero estaba seguro que Grindelwald no lo sabía aún del todo. Ser Amo de la Muerte significaba hacer sacrificios que ningún mago que él conociera estaría dispuesto a vivir, menos Gellert Grindelwald, quien jamás había dado nada en sacrificio. Jamás había padecido en piel lo que era el dolor que la misma muerte traía consigo. No, quien fuera el Amo de la Muerte sería un mago magnífico./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Lástima que las otras dos están tan bien ocultas— intentó burlarse. Grindelwald lo miró con frialdad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—¿Realmente lo están?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albus sintió el pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo. Si Grindelwald se había hecho con las otras dos reliquias ya no habría más esperanza./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grindelwald rió con malicia al notar la respuesta de Albus./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Es curioso Albus, cómo puedes ser tan brillante pero a veces tan ingenuo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Sabes muy bien que las palabras son nuestra fuente inagotable de magia./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—La magia es poder, las palabras son poder… la información, lo es todo. ¿Crees que te diría si las tuviera en mi poder?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fue el turno de Albus de mirarlo con fijeza. Por un segundo se planteó en emplear la Legeremancia, pero Queenie había hecho un trabajo fabuloso, sería imposible hacerlo sin sutileza, quizás si lograba distraerlo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Creo que eres el mismo fanfarrón de siempre— Albus se puso en posición de duelo. Debía intentarlo, había hecho una promesa e iba a cumplirla./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Me ofendes, Al— rió Grindelwald socarronamente—. ¿No estas asustado?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—Eso desearías— le sonrió Albus juguetonamente, sintiendo correr la adrenalina por sus venas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grindelwald lanzó el primer hechizo y de pronto Albus se vio a sí mismo en una situación similar, hacía unos años atrás. Pero no era el momento, Ariana ya no estaba, Aurelius estaría bajo control y Grindelwald seguía teniendo las mismas tácticas de siempre. A pesar de ser un maestro con los hechizos silenciosos, Albus le ganaba, siempre lo había hecho excepto aquella fatídica noche. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Con rapidez, Albus logró contraatacar y protegerse. /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-c94a8dbb-7fff-74f6-0aa2-826c753b6b17"/span/p 


End file.
